


Desperate For You (To Notice Me)

by Golden_Grass



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil is dead, Hella, M/M, anyway, at least Carlos lives!, in regret, sad fic, short fic too, was that uncalled for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Grass/pseuds/Golden_Grass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been one year since Carlos moved away from Night Vale. It's been one year since he lost Cecil.<br/>Say nothing, and drink to forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate For You (To Notice Me)

"Carlos~" Cecil greets as he puts down his coat on a seat and takes off his shoes. He goes over to where Carlos is on the couch and sits by him. Carlos, enraptured by his work, doesn't move.

"Carlos, hey." Cecil says again and nudges Carlos on the shoulder playfully.

No response.

Cecil frowns. "What are you doing?" he asks as he gazes over to the papers in his boyfriend's hands. He just happens to brush the top of his head to Carlos' chin.

"Oohh science. You know, I'm very into science these days." Cecil smiles at himself, but Carlos still doesn't do anything, just continues to scan the papers and read over the information. Cecil pouts.

"Notice me," Cecil practically mewls as he rubs his cheek to Carlos' shoulder, before moving so he's smelling the crook of Carlos' neck. The sweet smell of Lavender Chewing Gum. The radio host nuzzles the scientist's lab coat a little bit more for indulgence, before looking up sadly.

"I love you." Cecil whispers faintly, before physically turning Carlos' head so their eyes will meet, before leaning in for a kiss.

But then everything disappears, and Carlos is brought back to the present time.

Ah yes. Back in California, where Carlos moved after the successful project back in Night Vale.

Night Vale. It all seems like a faint dream.

"Let's see," Carlos murmurs, rearranging his papers before putting them on the coffee table in front of him. " _Night Vale. Our future. Night Vale helps us prepare for what we should expect in the future."_ Carlos recalls from his memory, and it hurts. Remembering where he lived for two years, and then remembering the report he made that made him noticed.

_"Unfortunately, Night Vale was taken over by a overpowering company, Strexcorp. The citizens of Night Vale wanted to rebel, though. After much training, the citizens attempted to overtake StrexCorp. With the rebellion, few survived on both sides. We don't know how much of a success the rebellion was, either, because we basically have no hardcore data on it. Night Vale just disappeared from where it was located a little while after everything calmed down."_

Carlos puts his arm over his eyes and lets out a dry laugh.

God, how could he be so stupid?

It especially hurts how everyday Carlos is praised for his studies, he regrets putting Science over Cecil. And now Cecil is gone.

Carlos does try to drown out his feelings with Science. Science never proved him wrong; was always there for him.

 _"Even when you were with Cecil,_ " his mind supplies, and Carlos can do nothing but agree.

He's been over this though; these feelings. _Drink to forget_ , that was a motto back in Night Vale, right?

“What else did Cecil say?” Carlos mutters to himself. Oh yes, that's right. “Guns don't kill people. It's impossible to be killed by a gun. Isn't that right, Cecil?” Carlos asks, looking at the drawer that he keeps the gun in, before taking a drink of the beer in his hand. As Carlos lies on his couch in his apartment, he smiles wistfully.

"Happy two year anniversary, Cecil," Carlos slurs, before falling asleep, empty bottle in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> You guys are really killing me with all these "Major Character Deaths" fics. So I made one myself. I thought of this idea awhile back, actually. Hope you enjoyed! And if you did, you know, enjoy this in a emotionally sad way, then, you know, kudos and maybe even comment. Or not. ((Lamest title ever I want to fix it later but it's late.)) All mistakes are mine.


End file.
